Austria's Got Talent
| based_on = International Music Festival | developer = | writer = | screenplay = | story = | director = | creative_director = | presenter = Various presenters | starring = Various participants | judges = | voices = | narrated = | theme_music_composer = | opentheme = | endtheme = | composer = | country = | language = English | num_seasons = 4 | num_episodes = 14 (total) 8 (televised) | list_episodes = | executive_producer = | producer = | editor = | location = Various cities | cinematography = | camera = | runtime = Four minutes (Shows) Six minutes (Final results) | company = Österreichischer Rundfunk (ORF) | distributor = | budget = | channel = | picture_format = 720p (HDTV) | audio_format = | first_run = | released = | first_aired = 6 Jun – 21 Aug 2015 13 Dec 2015 – present | last_aired = | preceded_by = Song For (for delegation) | followed_by = | related = International Music Festival | website = | website_title = | production_website = | production_website_title = }} Austria's Got Talent (often shortened to AGT) is an Austrian television music competition which started in Summer 2015. The show is broadcast on ORF Eins, and allows any artists from Austria aged sixteen and up to participate. The show is often known as the national selection format for the International Music Festival. It was used from the 27th edition of the contest till the 29th edition. ORF decided to not use it for the following edition due to receiving an 'appealing' request to represent Austria in the contest; the same reason which was used for the 31st edition. Austria's Got Talent returned as the selection from IMF 32 to 33, however Österreicher Präsentation was used again in the 34th edition as the broadcaster wanted a break from the show for 'at least one edition'. Since the 2nd edition, ORF has called for any cities interested in bidding and professional juries choose the eventual host. Innsbruck won the right to host the 1st edition with the Olympiaworld arena. In the fourth edition, the host venue was selected internally; the same process which was used for Austria's last 2 selections. At first, ORF renewed the show till it's third edition. However, on 6 August 2015, the broadcaster renewed it for another edition, but this was postponed to the 31st edition, which was again postponed to December 2015. On 10 January 2016, ORF renewed the competition for it's fifth edition, which was held in February-March. The show is yet to be revealed for it's sixth edition, however rumors have spread that the contest will return for IMF 35. Expansion of the competition For the first two editions, the format was the same. This format was where: Austrian singers from any age could submit their song to ORF to enter Austria's Got Talent. The qualifiers would take part in one of two semi-finals, where several juries across Europe alongside Austria would vote for their favorite songs. Four songs from each semi-final would qualify to the Grand Final. In the final, eight songs competed for victory, which was decided by international jury from the International Music Festival. In the third edition, ORF decided to open a poll to determine whether viewers would want semi-finals, or to have the show as a one-off. The majority of the votes went to a one-off, and as a result, the show has been a one-time event from then on. In the fourth edition, in order to make sure the competition would not have a big age gap, the age requirement was set to 16. For the fifth edition, ORF wanted to spice up the contest as a milestone. Ten acts fighted for victory instead of the usual eight. Additionally, the first act with no relations to Austria at all competed as a foreign act, after majority voted for a foreign act to take part. Hiatus Following Austria's non-qualification in International Music Festival 34 and bad results in the contest since Austria's Got Talent III, ORF decided it was time for the talent show to take a hiatus. Austria's head of delegation stated, "We've used Austria's Got Talent as our selection since the 27th edition, with an exception in the 30th and 31st edition. We thought we could improve our results, but they ultimately did not. As a result, we think it's best for us to hiatus the show for 2-3 editions. This means the show will probably return in August or September." Hosts Artists Winners List of episodes Season 1 (2015) No broadcast was made for the first edition. Season 2 (2015) Season 3 (2015) Season 4 (2015–16) Season 5 (2016) Ratings